Letters
by StarvingAuthoress16
Summary: A collection of letters written to or by our favorite countries.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello. I am going to write a series of letters to and from our favorite countries. If you would like me to write one for you, just send me the info in a review. I will write love or hate letters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Hetalia._

* * *

><p>To my love Ashley,<p>

For you I would give up every gun in my collection. For you I will fight every evil on this Earth. I only ask that you will love me.

Ever since I saw you buying honey truffles, I have thought of nothing but you. You have filled my mind for so long and I am to my wits end. If you do not return my feelings, I don't know what I will do. I will be your Guardian Angel, and your Knight in Shining Armor.

You are sweeter than any chocolate, and my true match. Together we would have a pure love, and a pure life. Please, I beg of you to love me, for I fear what I will do if you don't. I appologize if I am coming on to strong.

If you do love me, please meet me at the chocolate shop Confiserie Tschirren, where I first saw you.

Love,

Basch Zwingli

The Swiss Federation

* * *

><p><em>AN: My friend told me that it would be a good idea for me to write little letters, and so my first one is for her. Happy belated Halloween Ashwey! Please just review if you want me to write one for you. I will write them as I get the requests._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Denmark: Hej, This letter is to Tyler(You know who you are). The authoress was tired of typing(She's just lazy) and told me to tell you that she doesn't own the awesomeness that is Hetalia. This is the King of Northern Europe signing off._

Yo Tyler,

'Sup dude. As your friend, I'm ordering you to come hang out with me on Saturday. I've decided that we need to hang out. Its been a while since we just had fun.

My brothers are totally boring me, even though I am King. But, I got a new ax. When you come over we should totally destroy some stuff.

You better write back or I will find you.

Denmark,

The KINGdom of

_I apologize for the extreme shortness of this letter, but Denmark is hard to write._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Canada:Bonjour, The authoress asked me to tell you that this letter is to Emma(You know who you are) and to say that she hopes that I'm major enough for you. The Authoress does not own Hetalia, she swears it._

To my wonderful Emma,

Though I may be soft spoken, I can't stay silent now. When I met you in that meaningless book store, I fell heads over heals in love with you at first sight. I don't know how I found the courage to speak to you, but I am very glad that I did. Over time we became friends, meeting to talk for hours, first about books and slowly about ourselves.

You know most of my secrets. You know how much I love maple syrup, and you know how much I hate and fear being forgotten. Even so, you don't know of my darkest secret.

You know me as Mathew Williams, the soft spoken Canadian with a weird obsession for syrup and a pet polar bear. I can't lie to you anymore. My name is Mathew, but I am the human personification of Canada.

I am so sorry that I lied to you. My love for you is as pure as the sweetest maple. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?

If I am forgiven, please meet me at the entrance to the Cave of the Winds. If you love me as I love you, together we will find our happily ever after.

With love in my heart,

Mathew Williams

Canada

_A/N: Canada: Awwww. I sowwie Emma. Please review, I beg of you for the Authoress. She lives on your reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: England: This letter is to Destiny. You will probably be hearing from me a lot because Authoress has about 4 requests for my letters. _

_Authoress does not own Hetalia, She swears it._

Dearest Destiny,

You are my Destiny. For you I would spell down the moon and the stars. My heart beats as a rapid drum whenever we chance to meet. I love you with every fiber of my being. I may be the magical one, but you have cast a spell onto me.

Please, love me. I love you, and wish to spend the entirety of my life with you in my arms.

When we met that fateful day in that cafe, my world shifted. You are the center of my universe, and the reason that I live each day.

If you might love me, please meet me on Tower bridge at noon on Sunday.

Most sincerely,

Arthur Kirkland

_A/N: England: The Authoress thanks you for reading this story. Please review and request. It's helping her become a better authoress. Please critique, she begs it of you._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I apologize profusely for my lack of updates. I had a play to write in creative writing and a oral report in English. I will try to update more, mostly because I've had plenty of ideas recently. I had to use Google translate so if the french is absolutely wrong tell me and I will fix it (I took Spanish)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything.<p>

Akiza,  
>My love for L'Amour is why I act the way I do, but for you my love is true.<br>Mon amour, my heart beats stronger when ever I think of your pale flesh and scarlet lips. I am a man of love, and I will use my every skill to capture you.  
>Please ignore the jealous l'Angleterre. He is simple jealous of my affections.<br>If you wish to begin my game of love, follow the roses from the tip of the Eiffel Towers shadow at noon.

With L'Amour,  
>Francis Bonnefoy<p> 


End file.
